Inestable
by SumTheHeaven
Summary: Cada día, en su rutina, siempre era igual. Ambas se reunían en silencio, sin decir nada del acuerdo de sus miradas, solo con la tentación de disfrutarse en compañía. Esa era su relación, su eterno deseo de estar siempre con la contraria, su relación inestable. {Jasper/Peridot}


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su original creadora,** _ **Rebecca Sugar.**_

¡Ciao!

Nuevamente por aquí, pero ahora con esta pareja que me parece bastante, cómo lo dice el OneShot, _inestable,_ y creo que es genial tener la oportunidad de desarrollarla así. ¡Pues así es como nació este OneShot, bastante raro D:! Un **Jaspidot** (así le suelen llamar a la pareja^^) dónde quería tratar de mostrar el lado inseguro de la pareja, aquel que involucra un poco más las personalidades, aunque no siento haberlo hecho del todo bien uwu, solo sé que al menos me deja complacida respecto a estas dos:v. Por ahora estoy escribiendo al azar parejas que me agraden o las encuentre atractivas, pero si quieren de alguna en especial, creo que me gustaría por ahora trabajar con diversas parejas^^ (Así que, si lo desean, pueden pedir alguna:3) Por ahora será divertido eué.

Además de ello, advertirles la **clasificación T** no hay nada tan explícitamente, pero hay referencias a una relación a ese grado en algún momento, por lo que la advertencia nunca está demás, podría decirse que esto contiene **Lime**.

¡Así que, les invito a leer!

* * *

{ Inestable }

OneShot / Jasper x Peridot.

Cada día a la misma hora, ella recorría las grandiosas instalaciones de YellowDiamond de desarrollo tecnológico, sólo con el deseo de ver a aquella gema. Desde su primera misión, solo con verla, había deseado que esa gema estuviese bajo ella a todo momento, deseándola cada vez más. Quizá era una obsesión, y en tal caso Turmalina tenía razón, pero se le hacía inevitable. _No podía no desear a esa gema_ , aquella de verde que era una de las subordinadas más cercanas a la Diamante. Además, la chica verdosa tenía la culpa ¿Por qué debía moverse endemoniadamente provocativa mientras nadie la veía? Jasper sabía que alucinaba repitiendo su rutina cada día, introduciéndose y escondiéndose dentro del gran edificio, sólo para esperar un momento adecuado en el que podía volver a ir por la pequeña.

— ¿Irás a ver a Peridot?—suspiró Turmalina, acercándose con lentitud a la más grande. En comparación, el cuerpo colorido de Turmalina se hacía pequeño al lado de Jasper, además de la complexión delgada que poseía y su largo y elegante vestido.

— Podrías perderte por ahí con Ágata—atacó Jasper, pesada ante la actitud debutante de Turmalina, una gema que por nacimiento era su compañera, tanto de crianza como de batalla, aunque aún si Turmalina parecía terriblemente delgada y débil en comparación de la maciza figura de la anaranjada, era también de amenaza en lucha física—pero sí, acertaste, iré a verla—.

Turmalina colocó su palma sobre su rostro, con cansancio. ¿Desde cuándo su compañera se veía en el derecho de mandarla a por Ágata? Por mucho que la otra fuese su pareja, no podía permitirle a Jasper tales faltas, pero si era tan ruda, es que deseaba nuevamente perderse en la agonía del deseo que por un día se permitían a escondidas esas dos, a vista de nadie más de que su propia desesperación por la otra.

— Supongo que no hay remedio—se encogió de hombros la más pequeña, con su cabello ondeando a la suave brisa—Lamento por Peridot, continuará por más tiempo con su problema para caminar y mantenerse despierta—rió la muchacha, ante el enojo de Jasper, pegando un rápido salto lejos de allí antes de que la otra pudiese alcanzarla.

Gruñó, pero continuó su camino, la hora en que podía disfrutar una vez más de la verdadera figura de Peridot se acercaba y con ello, la hora también en la que siempre, sin haber hecho acuerdos, ellas se reunían. Finalmente el edificio estaba cercano, no recordaba desde cuándo había empezado aquello que compartían, pero en algún momento se había vuelto algo de todos los días en los que, sin hablar, ella llegaba, disfrutaba de Peridot y luego se iba. Sin recibir ninguna queja de la otra, ningún reclamo, ningún disgusto.

Al adentrarse en la construcción, por aquel lugar que conocía de memoria, caminó entre pasillos poco iluminados perdiéndose en el fondo de este, donde la desolada y solitaria gema verde debía cumplir su trabajo. Mientras caminaba, recordó la pregunta de hacía semanas que le hizo Granate, la gema que protegía a Peridot.

¿De qué forma ella deseaba a Peridot?

Aunque todos conocían a la pequeña verdosa como una gema inteligente al mando cercano de YellowDiamond, Jasper por fortuna había podido presenciar la verdad de Peridot, aquella que hasta ese momento solo era conocida por Granate, quién se veía en la obligación de cuidarla. No se respondía aún esa pregunta, porque a diferencia de muchas otras gemas, no se tenía el interés de aprender los nombres de aquellas sensaciones y emociones que se clasificaban como débiles o al menos, en su mayoría te hacían débil y vulnerable ante algo o alguien. Turmalina sin embargo, lo había clasificado como obsesión.

Las gemas en el Homeworld estaban acostumbradas a una vida como ésta, en las que todo era más fácil, la mayoría de parejas decidían en compañía mutua y el resto simplemente disfrutaba de otras, no disturbios, no formalidades, no problemas. Mientras la gema con la que compartías el momento estuviese de acuerdo, compartir el todo no debía resultar problemático. Peridot no le había dado problemas, quizá eso también lo debía a aquella debilidad de la otra, en la que atrapó en pleno acto de _solución._

Esperándose el momento oportuno, en el que, como siempre, Peridot terminaba de mirar los computadores y demás aparatos tecnológicos que la rodeaban, separándose de ellos, Jasper adentró a la habitación, obteniendo el silencioso sonrojo de la más baja, quién solo se colocó de pie desde su silla, siguiendo como siempre los pasos que repetía en la rutina con Jasper.

— Luces cansada—mencionó Jasper, admirando como la muchacha de verde acababa de quitarse el casco que la cubría, dejando que aquel cabello que siempre tenía la forma de un triángulo en su cabeza se soltase, liberando todas las hebras crespas de su cabello que se hacía casi plateado al ser liberado.

— Las misiones—suspiró Peridot, presionando el diamante amarillo sobre su uniforme, el cual desapareció al mismo, siendo reemplazado por un delgado y galante vestido que hacía a Jasper arder en deseo.

— ¿Tan sólo por las misiones?—insinuó Jasper, sonriendo maliciosa a la otra, que se sonrojó al comprender el doble sentido de la pregunta—Si así fuera, no estoy cumpliendo bien mi trabajo—declaró Jasper, sentándose en uno de los sofás tras de ella.

La muchacha de verde sonrió correspondiéndola—Bueno, no te lo diré, pero sabes que no es sólo por eso—complació, acercándose a la más grande para tomar asiento sobre ella. El deseo las quemaba, rozar siquiera sus pieles las hacía caer en lo más profundo de su íntima agonía, deseosas de más, siempre mucho más de la otra.

— Por supuesto,—la sonrisa de Jasper se extendió peligrosa, como aquella que marcaba el inicio de la acción—Por mí—.

Remontarse al momento en que esto debió comenzar, era no saber dónde estar de pie. El deseo de ambas las hacía mirarse, como si estuvieran ardiendo, pero para Peridot como para Jasper, todo aquello perdía lógica. En un momento, ambas cruzaron sus miradas, en aquel momento incómodo y Jasper decidió que ella sería el pilar que mantendría satisfecha a Peridot. Incluso Amazonita, la gema a cargo de Jasper, pensaba que era una locura, que esto solo podía ser una obsesión, que no les correspondía acompañarse en una relación como esa. Una que solo se mantenía por el deseo de la otra, pero no por el sincero cariño que debían mantener para compartirse la una a la otra.

La necesidad continua de Peridot de acompañarse íntimamente de alguien a quien deseara la hacía peligrar ante otras gemas deseosas de todo lo que Peridot abarcaba, aún más que Esmeralda, la gema más cercana a YellowDiamond.

Los labios de Jasper se posaron en los contrarios, la ardiente flama que se extendía por su cuerpo prendiéndose con mayor intensidad al sentir los fríos labios corresponderle con lentitud, profundizando aquel contacto, con Peridot acomodándose como deseaba sobre ella, Jasper permitiéndose encerrar la pequeña figura.

— _Jasper_ —soltó en inconsciencia la gema verde, separándose tan solo un poco de los labios de la otra, que se vio sorprendida al escuchar su nombre salir con tal provocación.

— Ohh,—entendió de repente, mirando deseosa a la más pequeña—¿Quieres más, entonces?—preguntó, como haciéndola entender de su propio deseo contra Jasper.

Peridot se colocó de pie, meneando con suavidad las caderas. Jasper entendió en aquel momento porque Granate declaró explícitamente el repentino cambio de la seria Peridot cuando esta se hallaba en tal estado, pero se limitó a complacerse, esta actitud era la que más le encanta de la chica verdosa, porque encendía aún más sus ganas de poseerla.

— Pídemelo—alegó Jasper, con la malicia plasmada en su rostro. A la perfección sabía que era un punto débil de Peridot rogar por aquella atención que deseaba, pero sin duda si lo quería, cumpliría su petición—Yo no podía saber lo que quieres si no lo pides—fingió inocencia, mientras miraba con atención el cuerpo de la otra gema moverse con sensualidad frente a ella.

— Jasper,—comenzó, aceptando la petición de la más grande—Quiero que me tomes—declaró, mientras se acercaba a paso lento devuelta a la alta, que aceptó gustosa la propuesta.

— Claro que sí, pequeña—casi jadeó Jasper, recibiéndola entre sus brazos, el deseo de profundizar sus contactos haciéndolas presas de su intimidad.

* * *

Al otro día, se le hacía eterno tener que levantarse. Sabía de su responsabilidad y obligación de presentarse temprano con la gobernante, pero el cansancio la hacía rendirse ante la tentación de permanecer recostada, tratando de reponer energía. Sin embargo, por más que se repetía que la solución para que esto dejara de suceder era pedir a Jasper no repetir tantas veces, no podía contra el placer con la más alta, rindiéndose ante sus bajos instintos de fundirse con ella.

— Te lo he dicho—replicó Granate, al borde de la cama donde estaba mirándola con reproche—Es tú culpa tu estado, así que comienza a moverte. YellowDiamond llama hoy especialmente por ti—hizo saber la gema rojiza, pegando un golpe con su mazo a la cama, por el movimiento obligando a la pequeña a levantarse.

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé!—exclamó Peridot, cansada de los regaños de su cuidadora, la cual le gruñía lo mismo cada mañana—Sólo que no puedo—dijo con la voz baja, casi un susurro de su parte, en lo que se colocaba de pie, volviendo a apresar su cabello en el caso, aquel que mostraba a sus hebras de un color más verdoso.

Granate acabó rendida, saliendo de la habitación. Por más que esperase la respuesta de parte de Jasper, se le hacía difícil la espera. Su protegida estaba cada vez más cayendo profunda en ese agujero, perdiéndose así misma por la tentación de estar con Jasper, mientras ésta aun no podía decidir cuál era la razón por la que estaba al lado de Peridot. Si esto seguía así, su gema protegida no podría volver del abismo al que se estaba asomando.

* * *

YellowDiamond sonrió al verla entrar. Esmeralda abandonó rápidamente la habitación por petición de su ama, dejando a Peridot extraña de la repentina soledad que enfrentaban ambas. La diamante avanzó hasta quedar frente a su subordinada, que se colocó de pie por indicación de la primera mencionada. No entendía por qué la Diamante parecía seria al necesitar hablar con ella.

— Sabes, Peridot—comenzó la gobernante, con tranquilidad—Hace días, Granate y Amazonita me hicieron saber su inquietud con respecto a sus protegidas—informó la alta, con una sonrisa socarrona.

— YellowDiamond—suspiró—Esto no debería de corresponderle, además, son simples inquietudes de gemas que no tienen que ver con el ejército o las filas de cualquier sentido de usted—declaró cansada, mientras que la otra simplemente sonreía.

— Oh, sí—concordó la Diamante—No tenía que ver conmigo, pero si con mi subordinada, la que controla mucho más de lo que yo puedo manejar en Homeworld.—la alta hizo saber, recordando a Peridot todas las responsabilidades a manos de ella, la que acabó suspirando.

— Yo lo sé, pero—intentó excusarse, sus dedos por detrás moviéndose con inquietud.

— ¿Dejarás que esa debilidad sucumba ante Jasper? ¿Tú misma pretendes rendirte ante esa sensación?—cuestionó con dureza la mandataria, sabiéndose de ante mano el estado de la pequeña en tales condiciones—Muéstrame tú actual estado de salud—ordenó la gema amarilla, acercándose hasta Peridot, para ver con claridad lo que pedía.

Peridot suspiró, dejando que su computadora le mostrase a YellowDiamond lo que quería. El informe más reciente de salud indicaba que Peridot tenía el cien por ciento de estabilidad física como mental. La gobernante no evitó sorprenderse, puesto que si los niveles indicaban lo correcto, la gema verde frente a ella no tenía necesidad de aquello por lo que permanecía al lado de Jasper.

— No es que vaya a caer—comenzó Peridot, incómoda intentando explicarle a su _jefa_ —Yo, sólo no puedo decirle que no—suspiró rendida, dejándose abordar por el arrepentimiento frente a su mentira.

— Es una locura—YellowDiamond en tal caso, consideró—¿Es por obsesión entonces? Eso no es ni remotamente aceptable, Peridot, ¿O es qué...?—la Diamante calló, considerándolo, pues sí, ahí estaba esa idea que podía ser igual de posible que las otras que rondaban en su cabeza.

— Yo no estoy con ella por obsesión—aseguró Peridot, decidida—Esto no es algo que me vea obligar a decir, pero se lo diré. Yo estoy con Jasper porque así lo deseo, aún si ella no sabe que es lo que la mantiene a mi lado. Si pierdo la cordura en el transcurso, la perderé, solo que no me alejaré de su lado—confesó sonrojada, la pantalla volviéndose sus dedos nuevamente.

La mandataria suspiró, en definitiva, Peridot había caído en aquella sensación irremediable de querer a alguien, tan profundamente, que se era capaz de arriesgar uno mismo con tal de estar sólo un poco más con el deseado.—Pues te lo advierto ahora mismo, Peridot—amenazó—Si llegases a fallar, te encerraré, pero si no, tu _inestable_ relación puede continuar—acabó la Diamante.

Peridot simplemente se retiró de allí. No necesitaba oír más de YellowDiamond. Ella estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de permanecer al lado de una gema tan irracional como lo era Jasper.

Se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo, en los confines del edificio de tecnología de YellowDiamond. Nuevamente, volvió a posarse frente a los computadores, revisando todo aquello que cernía sobre el Homeworld, cada uno de los aparatos que funcionaba, y el estado de cada una de las gemas, tanto del ejército como las que no. A pesar de ello, miraba la hora con impaciencia, esperando el momento que en poco debía llegar para que Jasper volviese allí, a por ella, como todos los días.

Sin dudarlo, a la misma hora, cuando se permitió respirar de la pantalla del computador, Jasper volvió a adentrarse a la habitación, con el deseo plasmado en aquellos encendidos ojos. Su cuerpo se deslizó para alcanzar a Jasper, abrazándola para pasar sus labios cerca del cuello de ésta, que sonrió apresando la pequeña cintura.

¿Cuándo se cansaría sólo de aceptar el deseo de Jasper, y no el cariño que necesitaba?

Tenía que recordarse que esto no podía durar para siempre, en algún momento habría que ponerle fin a esta relación, le gustase o no. Mientras ella se permitía cada vez más caer en un pozo sin fondo por su desenfrenado sentimiento hacía Jasper, esta aún no decidía cual era la razón por la que seguía buscándola.

Sin embargo, disfrutó la velada. Plenamente como Jasper la cogía, la arrullaba y la conseguía una vez durante el día, haciéndola caer presa de desear más, de permitirse caer con su orgullo para rogar por más de esas caricias, por aquellos besos y sin dudarlo, por descansar después un rato en brazos de Jasper, que no se iba hasta quedarse ella durmiendo, cómo si deseara verla soñar mientras abandonaba.

— Inestable—proclamó Peridot, arrullándose consigo misma, ante la atenta mirada de Jasper.

— ¿Qué dices?—cuestionó la mayor, extrañada, deteniéndose a observar a la más pequeña, que en aquel momento como en ningún otro, lucía débil y pequeña, como aquella imagen que pocas veces proyectaba hacía Jasper.

— Nuestra relación—aclaró Peridot cansina, tratando de que sus propias palabras se metiesen bien en su cabeza igualmente—Todo lo que tenemos, eso lo dice, somos inestables—siseó, dejándose caer del todo sobre el sofá, desprotegida sin tener los brazos de Jasper rodeándola.

— Es una buena descripción—acertó Jasper, socarrona—La inestabilidad es buen punto para comenzar—cantó con tranquilidad, mirando el confundido rostro de Peridot, que no comprendía—Somos inestables ¿no? ¿Qué serlo juntas no es bueno?—cuestionó.

Peridot se echó a reír. A veces parecía que Jasper no entendiese el lenguaje, pero le parecía adorable aquellas equivocaciones de las cuáles la más grande después se avergonzaba—No lo has entendido, pero sí, somos inestables—completó Peridot, siendo esta vez ella quién abandonaba el propio salón antes que su gema amada, la cual guardó silencio, pensando en aquello que significaban las palabras de su pequeño deseo.

¿Cuándo se iba a cansar de esperar a que Jasper decidiese?

Nuevamente su cabeza la atacó, más dejó que sus ideas abordase todo ella, solo porque sabía que aunque su paciencia tenía límite, mientras Jasper se mantuviese a su lado, ella podría mantenerse cuerda. Por ahora, Jasper era el pilar que la sujetaba al mundo real, la que la hacía darse cuenta de que el tiempo aun transcurría, que nuevamente cada día tenía que levantarse.

¿Y si Jasper decide por qué no desea estar más a tu lado?

—Somos inestables—aclaró Peridot, con desinterés atacando a la voz en su cabeza—Por ahora, puedo mantener esa relación.

* * *

¿Les ha gustado?

Agradecería que me dejaran su opinión, anima bastante a la hora de continuar escribiendo uwu (Un comentario:v). Así que, ¡gracias, igualmente! Como lo mencioné también al principio, por si deseáis una pareja específica, pues bueno:3 y espero que hayan disfrutado el Oneshot.

 **La imagen, por supuesto, no me pertenece, así que créditos a su autor original, está genial*-*.**

¡Adiós!


End file.
